Furry Destination 5: Shattered Bridges (Final Destination 5)
''Sometimes, Death and Destiny Reach a Crossroads…'' When Simba has a horrifying vision of a suspension bridge collapsing while he and his friends are traveling across it during a "business" trip back from Manehattan—resulting in the deaths of everyone on the center span—Simba pulls off the unprecedented in warning and saving everyone on the bridge (including his mate, Nala; his daughter, Kiara; and his BFFs, Kate, Humphrey, Spirit, Kenai, Johnny, Bearen, Aleu, Jenna, Celestia, Gazelle, Jane, and Samson; besides numerous others) from the disaster. Naturally, Death proceeds to claim vengeance on the survivors. Soon enough, though, after Kenai has an incident with coworker Fox McCloud, resulting in the latter’s demise, Simba and Humphrey learns from mortician Tony (father of the late Garth) a troubling truth about one potential means of ensuring their own survival—killing, and claiming the lifespan of, those who shouldn’t have had to die. 'Main Characters (Cast)' *Casualties of the Disaster, **Casualties of the aftermath Young Adult Simba (The Lion King) and Humphrey (Alpha and Omega)** as Sam Lawton Adult Nala (The Lion King)** and Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Molly Harper Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)** as Peter Friedkin Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)** as Candice Hooper Krystal (Star Fox)** as Olivia Castle Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie)** as Isaac Palmer Kenai (Brother Bear and Brother Bear 2)** as Nathan Sears Doctor Whooves (MLP: Friendship is Magic)** as Dennis Lapman 'Secondary Characters:' Princess Cadance (MLP: Friendship is Magic) as Spa receptionist Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar)** as Agent Jim Block Tony (Alpha and Omega) as William Bludworth Fox McCloud (Star Fox)** as Roy Carson 'As Themselves:' Johnny Johnson Gazelle (Zootopia) Samson and Promenade Maxwells Tempest Shadow (MLP: The Movie) Balto and Jenna (Balto Trilogy) Lilly (Alpha and Omega) Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Natasha “Tasha” Michaels Mitchell Masons Jane and Raymond Wolfe 'Additional Casualties (In Order):' Winston (Alpha and Omega) Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) Steele (Balto) Gideon Grey (Zootopia) Tigress (Kung Fu Panda Trilogy) Reynold “Bearen” Michaels Sapphire Shalom Adult Kiara (TLK II: Simba’s Pride) Adolescent Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) Princess Celestia (MLP: Friendship is Magic) Jane Wolfe Kion (The Lion Guard) Adult Kovu (TLK II: Simba’s Pride) 'Trivia' *This is the first Furry Destination ''parody to focus primarily on the adults. The fact that Simba is a visionary reflects back on the fact that his son, Kion, initiated the trend of foreseeing Death and surviving it, only to witness close friends die off afterwards. *This is the one ''Furry Destination ''parody where almost everyone is spared death in the direct aftermath of the disaster. It’s revealed that Winston was the only fatality during a news report. *The ending of this parody revisits Kion’s vision in ''Furry Destination, consequently, serving as the "prequel" to said parody, much like the original series (although it still proves canon to the series, as references to previous visions are made in this parody). Thus, explains Kovu’s reappearance in the plane crash scene. *As a honorable mention, Simba turns out to be the true survivor of the two visionaries because he cared enough about the survival of others. Humphrey, on the other paw (get it?), was too busy looking out for himself and ended up losing his life anyway. 'Deaths, Signs, Close Calls, Clues, and Warnings' # Before Rain’s death, she has several close calls with a tack protruding out of the center of a balancing board, after which she goes to practice on some nearby monkey bars. The person after her—who just so happens to be Dawn—isn’t as lucky and ends up nearly killing herself while also creating a chain reaction that results in Rain flying off the bars and breaking her spine. (Honorable Mention: Just seconds before disaster, Samson, who’d come to watch with Dawn, Everest, and Spirit, had muttered, “I don’t think this is going to end very well.”) # In Simba’s vision, Dawn was supposed to be killed after falling onto spokes sticking out from a piece of the Manehattan Bridge’s gangway, impaling herself just before Rain fell to her own death. In reality, Dawn, after stepping on the loose tack on the balancing board (in an effort to one-up her brother Everest, who was showing off and had also avoided it repeatedly), nearly falls onto the spoked cover of a flour cauldron, but Samson and Everest save her by swinging her to the side and knocking the cover off (respectively), causing her to instead knock over the flour and blind Rain in the process, resulting in the latter’s death. (Ironically, Rain was also supposed to be impaled by the mast of a passing ship.) # Capper, a friend an ally of the Main 6, is shown to have a fascination with needles, calling them “a die-for magic in themselves”. Coincidentally, he is killed during an acupuncture session (gone wrong), though not by the needles...by fire. (It goes without mentioning that, when he flaunts the luxurious nature of experiencing acupuncture to an annoyed Johnny upon entering the salon, John retorts, "The way you're going on about it, you might not even make it past the spa.") Also, when Bearen asks him how old he is out of incredulity towards Capper’s statement, the cat slyly replies, “You might say I’m no older than 22.” Capper is second to die in both Simba’s vision and reality (22 = double twos). # Krystal (the “oracle” of the group) proves to be an unusual case. In Simba and Humphrey’s vision, Krystal is temporarily blinded when she loses her high-tech lenses in a tussle and falls off the bridge in trying to get across to Kate, Samson and Nala (the only guaranteed survivors), and is finished off when a car falls on top of her. In reality, Krystal’s eye gets damaged by a laser, actually blinding her; though she escapes, she is frightened by the sudden arrival of Simba, Kate, and several others—including Bearen, who literally frightens her to death by screaming, causing her to stumble out of a window and fall five stories down onto a passing car (which just so happens to be Kiara’s), killing her instantly and dislodging her eye. # Just moments before being confronted by Fox McCloud, Kenai notices a construction hook labeled “Bear’s Claws”. During the ensuing argument, Kenai (who’d been insulted by Fox McCloud for deducting his pay) asks Fox, “You really hooked on picking a fight over your half-honest reputation and the ultimate destiny it’ll bring you?” Kenai is also the only one who notices the hook moving towards them and tries to push Fox out of the way, but an egotistical Fox takes this as a fight and is killed for his assumptions, taking the hook through his head. (As an honorable mention: in escaping the collapsing bridge, Simba rushed Kenai the most to get off the center span, later stating that he couldn’t leave his friend “hanging”, as in his vision. Indirectly, this prepared Kenai to avoid being killed by a construction hook, although he unintentionally got Fox killed by said hook, claiming his remaining (short) lifespan.) # In the actual movie Zootopia, when Gideon Grey and Judy Hopps were both kids, Gideon (in the process of bullying Judy over her appearance as a cop during a play about Zootopia) was the one to remind her about how predators like him used to treat—and kill—prey like her back in the days of “savages”. Ironically, in this parody, Gideon becomes Celestia, Kiara, and Aleu’s “prey” when the three savagely devour him after retrieving him from a boiling cauldron of stew—although a mountainside-wide explosion caused by spilled stew igniting land mines creates an avalanche that nearly kills the female trio. # While interrogating Kenai over Fox’s death and Kiara over Gideon’s, Doctor Whooves (killed by a wrench flung from an old-fashioned recorder through his eyes) asks him, in the presence of his friends (including Simba and Humphrey) to be clear about what happened, as he was “blind to Fate otherwise”. Simba and Humphrey later realize that Whooves could have saved them all had he survived. # Tigress meets her own fate in a fashionable restaurant after trying to “protect” Kiara from Death, not having been privy to the meeting with Whooves. An unbalanced tiger statue (placed that way by Sapphire) falls during Tigress’s “heroine speech” right after Kiara interrupts her to tell her she’s next, sending several metal chopsticks flying at—and through—the female tiger, right before the statue falls and crushes her—not unlike Capper’s fate. Sapphire had been told earlier that, according to legend, the chopsticks were once use in fighting and were strong enough to pierce the skin of even the fiercest tiger. # Everest unintentionally saves his mother, Marianne, and everyone else in the store, from becoming the victim of an electricity-induced fire at her job, which was partly his own doing. Her cruelhearted boss, none other than Sour Kangaroo, is not as lucky and burns to death instead of Marianne and her coworkers. # Promenade (a white-tailed deer and Samson’s big brother), who was supposed to fall off the bridge when it split, shows up at the gang’s survival meeting in a museum with his bestie Raymond Wolfe (a red fox and Jane’s little brother), whom he reveals he’d accidentally drowned in a swimming pool but had revived (much like Rainbow Dash in Furry Destination 2), adding Raymond to Death’s list and also making Promenade’s fate dependent on Raymond’s. In the end, both are saved by Bearen and Sapphire, though said duo pay the price. Samson later concludes that Death must’ve skipped Promenade and gone on to Krystal in the interim. # Bearen and Sapphire are killed in a museum by a extremely long medieval sword sent hurtling at them from a chain reaction caused by a falling chandelier (which would’ve killed Raymond and Promenade). The two had commented earlier that Death would have to have “some seriously sharp edges” (meaning no feelings but vindictiveness) in order to kill furries like them and their friends, only for Bearen to be completely sliced in half vertically by the sword (ironically after saying, “Death’s gonna have to come graphic!”) while Sapphire (standing on a balcony edge) gets run through by it, falling to her death onto a chandelier—which also falls and crushes her remains. Their last words respectively were, ironically, “sharp” and what sounded like “edges”. # After Tasha is spared being crushed by a falling statue in another museum (reminiscent of Tigress’ fate), Johnny is nearly killed by an antique dagger sent flying by the statue; Samson, however, sacrificially jumps in front of Johnny to take the blow, although he survives it. Ultimately, this forces Death to skip Johnny, Gazelle, and Mitchell (Sapphire’s husband) when Samson is resuscitated, but it also puts Jane Wolfe, Samson’s wife, in the “line of fire” as the next victim. Ironically, an unstable Tempest Shadow (after witnessing Capper’s death) sacrifices Jane to Death in a scene closely mirroring MLP short, “A Colt Classic”. # As an extension of an earlier fact, Gideon was actually supposed to die due to an oil-and-water induced explosion during a cook-off contest at 1:00 the following day. 4 hours later, when Johnny and Samson (whom Celestia had entrusted with her, Kiara, and Aleu’s dirty secret) are pried by Simba into telling him about Gideon’s fate after remembering a vision he’d had about the fox but forgotten, Simba realizes that Aleu, Celestia, and Kiara (who’d claimed his lifespan in eating him) were well overdue to die. At the time, it was 5:00; when Samson suggests that they warn the three, it’s 5:04 when they finally get through to them—and when the trio end up being killed anyway. # Kiara had actually commented a few hours before, after Bearen and Sapphire’s deaths, that her worst fear was being bludgeoned to death. She, Celestia, and Aleu are hit repeatedly by cargo sent flying at them from an explosive car-and-truck collision. Celestia, in particular, takes her own phone to the eye as a death blow, as she’d been musing earlier over not “seeing the signs” that she, Aleu, and Kiara would have to pay the price for devouring Gideon Grey. # In a desperate effort to protect himself, Humphrey decides to take out Balto’s mate Jenna in a bakery by using Steele against her unnoticed. However, Balto and Simba arrive and foil their plans, although Balto is nearly burned to death by a fire caused by sparks from the oven (part of Humphrey’s “Plan B” for killing Jenna). Ultimately, Steele (who was just leaving after mocking Balto for getting “roasted”), gets his face crushed accidentally by Princess Luna who slips into the door. # Simba turns out to be the only one to actually save both himself and Kate in killing a murderous, vengeful Spirit (who’d wanted to kill the latter and had also just killed Classified, who’d come to Simba’s defense), though it results in the deaths of several innocent ambulance personnel and allows Simba to claim all their lifespans. This spares everyone before Simba (except for Kenai) who would’ve died otherwise (or almost did, as in Samson’s case), as Spirit died out of order; ironically, Simba still feels guilty about it afterward, and also, Humphrey and Nala ultimately don’t benefit from Simba’s victory. Neither does Kenai. # Interestingly, Humphrey and Nala not only end up on Flight 504, but also are killed in the very incident Kion had predicted in Furry Destination: Flaming Flight—alongside Kion. Nala wasn’t supposed to die according to Simba and Humphrey’s vision (unlike Simba and Humphrey), so her death is unique in that she become a fatality of a vision’s fulfillment yet could’ve survived if she hadn’t been in the wrong place at the wrong time—on the plane. # Finally, while at a bar with Simba and Kate, Kenai learns from coworker Wolf O'Donnell too late that Fox was going to die of a hemorrhage caused by stress anyway and realizes that he could be back on Death's list, or worse, next. Seconds later, he is brutally crushed by the plane gears...and a concerned Simba (who'd truly survived Death) had been standing next to him the whole time. Category:Phase Awesomeness Classics Category:Final Destination Category:Thriller